The Story of Icewrath, Featherswirl, and Craneheart
Who do you think Featherswirl should end up with? Icewrath Craneheart Electricsound Marbleflight Troublestorm Should I let you ask me questions about the characters and turn them into a series of "________ Speaks:" stories? Yes No We have reached 10 yes votes. You may now leave questions in the comments which I will turn into "_________________ Speaks:" stories to answer them. The Story of Icewrath, Featherswirl, and Craneheart by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Characters Main Characters Featherswirl: Featherswirl is a sleek, thin, long-furred, reddish-brown she-cat with bright green eyes, and a few scars on her in various places. She is very loyal to her Clan, family, and her friends. Featherswirl is very smart, almost as smart as Icewrath and Craneheart, but, unlike them, she angers quickly and will always fight with the maximum fercoity. Sometimes, she can't keep her mouth shut and is very aggressive, assertive, and stuborn. She is an excellent hunter and fighter. She is also very fun-loving, relaxed, fast, strong, kind, and sweet, especially to those close to her. At times, she will suffer fierce headaches, panic attacks, and she doesn't like physical contact with cats, except if she's fighting or if it is her close friends and family. She is very talkative, but sometimes is very closed off like her friends. Her mother is Cherrystream, her father is Rushdust, and her brother is Beatstep. Her closest friends are Icewrath and Craneheart and coming close is Electricsound and Marbleflight. Icewrath: Icewrath is a well-muscled white tom, long-furred, with golden tabby stripes, a golden chest, and golden ear tips with icy blue eyes. He is the smartest cat in the the Clans along with his brother Craneheart. He and his brother are socially outcast among cats their age and his only friends seem to be Featherswirl, his brother Craneheart, and his cousins Electricsound and Marbleflight. He is calm and cold like ice, almost never gets angry and is brave and bold. He is the strongest out of the circle of friends and is very brave and noble, intensely loyal to RiverClan, his family, friends, and to Featherswirl, who he loves and will always protect. He will rarely show emotion to anybody except for his friends. On that side he is funny, can get angry sometimes, and almost a regular cat, except he usually still has the qualities of being calm, cool, and calculating. His mother is Moonripple and his father is the deceased Frozenstar. Craneheart: Craneheart is a sleek, long-furred, golden tom with shimmering blue eyes. He and his brother, Icewrath, are the smartest cats in the Clans. Like, Icewrath, he is an outcast and his mother is Moonripple and his father is Frozenstar. He is the most agile in the group, and is very light, agile, graceful, and nimble, which comes in handy in battle. His skinny frame and light weight makes it easy for him to track things, and though he may look spindly, he is actually very strong. When, he is nervous, he groom his fur and whenever he grooms it, nervous or not, it is in a special way. He is very neat, proper, and proud, very riotous and witty. Sometimes, he is very petty and fussy, speaking with casual and calm retorts and when angered he fights with his words, if not with his claws. He is also very kind and incredibly sweet, charming, and loving. Because he is smart, he usually has lots of good ideas, but he will often frequent the medicine den because sometimes, his nose will start to bleed, he might faint, or has allergic reactions to a few things even though he is very healthy. He has fallen hoplessly in love with Featherswirl, usually agreeing with everything she says and treating her like a Clan leader. Electricsound: Electricsound is a long-furred sandy gold tom with blue eyes. He is very geeky, but he is popular. He is funny and loud with a kind personality, goofy, and he loves to make his enemies jealous. He is Craneheart's and Icewrath's cousin and he has one brother, Marbleflight. He loves to find the music in things, but most of the time he loves to play and hunt. He and Marbleflight are very similar and they are very close. He developed a small crush on Featherswirl early on, as did Marbleflight. Marbleflight: Marbleflight is a long-furred, brown tom with blue eyes. He is pretty smart and careful, but he is mostly like his brother, Electricsound. They both are sweet, kind, noisy, and very silly and fun-loving. He also has a crush on Featherswirl. He is confident and popular, but is not as snooty as some cats. Beatstep: Beatstep is a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes like his sister, Featherswirl. He is quiet and shy, but when he is around his two closest friends, Flamestreak and Oaklimb, he is funny and loud. Lots of she-cats like him, but he is very overprotective of his sister, often snapping at Icewrath, Craneheart, Electricsound, and Marbleflight to get away from her. Despite his sister's protests, he and his father, Rushdust, try to scare away any toms that like her. Chapter 1 Featherkit raced out of the nursery squealing, "Ready or not here I come!" Featherkit sniffed the air tentatively and she caught the scent of mouse, not her friends. She smiled at her two friends's creativity and cleverness and she padded off toward the scent and it ended in a pool of water near the camp's entrance. Featherkit's tail drooped. Her friends could be anywhere. Above, her in the tree by the river, Featherkit caught a flash off white and she darted up the tree to find Icekit. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. "Icekit!" she meowed. The white kit turned, not startled by Featherkit's sudden outburst and a smile spread across the tom kit's face, "You found me." Featherkit smiled at Icekit and they went back down the tree in search of Icekit's brother, Cranekit. Featherkit stared at Icekit for a clue at where Cranekit was and behind his icy blue eyes she could see Icekit rapidly calculating where his brother might be. Icekit cocked his head and sighed. Featherkit understood. She would have to find Cranekit on her own. Featherkit turned and stumbled over an extra pile of rocks and brambles that were left over from the fortification of RiverClan dens and she growled at the pile, glaring sternly at the golden-brown brambles. Then she saw something. She tore apart the pile and found Cranekit, his blue eyes shining. "Featherkit, your really smart!" Cranekit purred. He started grooming his already neat fur. Icekit nodded at his brother, "Well done, brother!" Icekit turned to Featherkit and raised an eyebrow and meowed, "You have brambles in your fur." He reached over to untangle them. "Don't worry, I'll get them," Featherkit meowed and she turned to start untangling the brambles. "No, I insist!" Icekit and Cranekit meowed at the same time reaching for the brambles in Featherkit's reddish-brown pelt. Icekit and Cranekit blushed and they both sheepishly started picking brambles from her fur. "There! Now your pelt looks very pretty!" Cranekit meowed, shaking his own golden pelt. "I couldn't agree more!" Icekit purred. Featherkit smiled at her two friends, "Thanks, guys. Now, it's my turn." She padded over to Icekit, who she had accidentaly showered with brambles and dust when finding Cranekit. She started grooming his golden striped pelt with her claws and Icekit purred. Cranekit shuffled his paws, obviously not being able to wait for his pelt to be groomed. Featherkit's keen eyes never missed the tiniest thorn and Icekit's and Cranekit's mother was not content with messy fur. She finished with Icekit quickly, then started on Cranekit who purred. The setting sun illuminated Cranekit's golden fur as she worked until, their mothers called them back to the nursery. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ The moonlight filtered through the den and Featherkit stared up at the full moon. Many of the cats were at the Gathering, including their mothers and Icekit, Cranekit, and Featherkit were being cooped up by a bossy warrior named Thornypelt. The three kits huddled in a nest thinking about what to do. Then, a mischevious kit named Troublekit prodded Featherkit. "Hey, Featherkit. Get your pretty pelt up. Let's go on an adventure!" he hissed. Icekit and Cranekit shot up and scowled at the older kit, who happened to be the kit of Thornypelt. Featherkit scowled, too, but sighed, "Fine." Icekit and Cranekit padded with Featherkit while Troublekit led them out of the camp, past the warriors. The kits stared out of camp and their breath billowed out in front of them like puffs of smoke in the leaffall weather. "Well, let's go." _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Featherkit shivered. Troublekit led the way, his nose held high. Featherkit turned to Cranekit, "What do you think he's planning?" Icekit squeezed in next to them and whispered, "He's going to do something I know it." Featherkit shivered with cold and fear. Cranekit pressed against her to warm her. They turned back to where the older kit had been walking to see him gone. "I knew it!" Featherkit wailed, "He's gone!" A hawk screeched angrily in the misty night. Cranekit started to breath rapidly, looking around wildly. "Featherkit stay back!" Cranekit yowled, overcoming his fear and bowling her back into a hollow log. Icekit stood, stretching to his full length as the hawk swooped down. "Icekit! No!" Featherkit yowled, her voice rising to a screech. The kit stared solemnly back at his brother and best friend. "You can't do this Icekit!" Cranekit cried. "If Troublekit left us here, he should get in trouble for it. Cranekit, you have done your job, to keep Featherkit safe." Icekit called back. Featherkit started to sob, "It's not worth your life!" Icekit's eyes glistened, courage, fear, and sadness all bundled into one, "I know, but I won't let it get you! I must fight! Good-bye, Featherkit." The hawk swooped down and Icekit lashed out with an unsheathed claw, ferociously. Cranekit pressed up against Featherkit comfortingly and she buried her nose into his fur, grateful for the support. "I won't let anything touch a hair on your pelt," Cranekit whispered. The hawk let out a fearful cry as his claws connected with it's eye. Blood dribbled onto the snow as the hawk flew away. Icekit recoiled and Featherkit cheered, "Icekit! Icekit!" Featherkit raced over and purred, "You would have risked your life for us." Icekit smiled warmly, "Your worth it." _______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Kits!" a sharp voice called. Featherkit turned alarmed at the voice of Thornypelt. "Where were you?" the brown tom growled. Cranekit sucked in his breath and Featherkit bowed her head. Icekit stepped forward, "We were in the forest. We apologize." Featherkit stared at Icekit quizzically and he nodded. She understood. There was no need to bring Troublekit into this unless absolutely necessary. Thornypelt hissed, "Kits! You should know you shouldn't be in the forest!" Now was the time. "Troublekit took me into the forest!" Icekit nodded, a look of panic coming across his usually calm face and cried, "We merely went to make sure nothing happened to Featherkit!" "Right!" Thornypelt snorted, "Blame my son just because his name is Troublekit!" Cranekit stepped forward, anger coming off him in waves. "You petty, arrogant, inconsiderate mouse-brain! Troublekit led us out there and we almost died! Icekit managed to fend off a hawk to save us!" Cranekit growled, but keeping his calm composure. "How dare you!" Thornypelt hissed, "You will all check the elders for ticks for a half-moon for lying, blaming my son, and talking back to a warrior." Icekit bowed his head, respectfully, but I could see a spark of anger in his eyes, "Yes, Thornypelt." Featherkit was about to lose it, but she just let out a hiss and stormed off to the nursery with her friends where she saw Troublekit grinning sinisterly at them. Featherkit scowled and Cranekit unsheathed his claws. Icekit merely looked at him with his icy, eerily calm, unblinking stare that ultimately made Troublekit wince and look away. What is Troublekit trying to pull? ''Featherkit hissed in her head. Chapter 2 Featherkit woke with the dawn sun, even though she didn't want to. She was a night owl. So was Icekit. "Cranekit," she whispered, prodding him with a paw. "Hmmmph..." he mumbled, rolling over. Featherkit shrugged and padded out of the den still groggy from the moonhigh escapade. She sent a glare at Troublekit as she went by. "Featherkit, where are you going?" a meow sounded behind her. She turned to see her mother awake. "Icekit, Cranekit, and I were sentenced to check the elders for ticks for a half moon," she explained, looking at the ground shamefully. Cherrystream sighed at her daughter, "What did you three do now?" "Troublekit took us into the forest... and left us there," she admitted, "A hawk attacked Icekit..." Cherrystream's amber eyes glowed with anger, "What warrior assigned you this task?" "Thornypelt." Cherrystream got up and stalked out without another word. She shook it all away and padded outside the nursery where she tripped over a sandy-gold kit sitting in the entrance. "Ow!" the kit said. Featherkit got up, "I am so, so, so sorry!" She felt her pelt growing hot. Electrickit, whom the kit she had tripped over was, shrugged, "I can understand: you're tired." "Yeah, but I should have been watching where I was going," she said. She decided to change the subject, "What are you doing out this early?" "I like to listen to the birds and all the other sounds of the forest. Like the leaves and the branches and the stream," he closed his eyes and pricked his ears as if to show her. "I often find it therapeutic. I do my best thinking like that," Featherkit heard a voice say. She turned to see Icekit. Electrickit started laughing, "Seriously! Where do my kin get their smart brains from?" Featherkit laughed, too. Icekit smiled and said nothing. "Where's Cranekit?" Featherkit asked. "He's still grooming himself," Icekit purred. "I can hear you!" Cranekit called. "Come on out, Cranekit!" Electrickit meowed, bouncing around on his toes, "I want to have some fun today." "We have to check the elders for ticks," Featherkit said. Electrickit's eyes widened, then he meowed, "I can help! Then, we can all play games!" Without anything more, he turned and ran in the direction of the medicine den. "Hey!" Featherkit called, running after him. Icekit burst into a run. "Wait up!" Cranekit shouted from the nursery coming out and running after them. They skidded to a halt in the medicine den. Electrickit was there first. "Wow..." Featherkit panted, "You're..... fast!" Electrickit smiled as the medicine cat came over. "Kits, don't you know you're not supposed to be in here?" Nightpelt asked. "We apologize, Nightpelt. Have we disturbed you?" Icekit asked, gazing up. Cranekit nodded. "No, not really. What do you need?" she sighed. "We need mouse bile," Electrickit meowed. Nightpelt winced and she disappeared into the herb storage. She came back with four sticks with moss dripping with mouse bile, "Be careful!" "Thank you, Nightpelt!" Cranekit said, carefully taking the stick between his teeth. Featherkit took hers carefully and nodded to the medicine cat. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Kits!" Cinderwing, one elder, fumed as the four kits arrived, "Always late!" Featherkit shivered. She was kind of afraid of the elders because she was a kit and they were warriors once, and they could still rip cats to shreds. Besides they held authority over most everyone. "Featherkit, you can come do me!" Cinderwing grumbled. "Electrickit! Quit splashing the mouse bile!" Stripeface scolded. Featherkit carefully searched through Cinderwing's fur until she found a tick. She pressed the mouse bile on it and watched it fall off. "Don't let dead ticks fall in my nest!" Cinderwing snapped. Featherkit trembled a bit and flicked the tick into the air where it landed on Cranekit's head. Cranekit let out a squeal of surprise and fear and shook his head violently, throwing his mouse bile moss into Fishtail's face. Electrickit started to laugh loudly, waking another elder. "Cranekit!" Fishtail hissed, lashing his tail. Electrickit!" Stripeface scolded again. Featherkit shook as Cinderwing glared at her and she tentatively reached out a paw and tried to dab at another tick. "Leave it!" Cinderwing snapped, "I'll do it myself, and I will ask Aspenstar to ''never let kits find ticks!" Featherkit gave a shaky nod and caught her trembling breath. Cranekit was making a mess of his pelt, trying to wash the spot where the tick had landed without licking his paws. Featherkit padded over, throwing the elders a weary glance, then licking her friend on top of his head. "Th-th-thanks!" he breathed. "Go!" Stripeface hissed to Electrickit. He was still trying to stop laughing at the tick incident. Icekit was calmly dabbing mouse bile onto a kinder elder. "Icekit, you may go with your friends," Spottedcloud purred. Icekit looked up nodded and padded over to the three kits by the entrance. "Well?" Cranekit asked, stopping near the river's edge. "We get rid of this moss," Icekit meowed. "Let's put it into Troublekit's nest!" Electrickit bounced on his toes. Icekit shook his head, "No, it would be unwise to start a dispute that his father will fight for him." Cranekit agreed. Electrickit threw his moss into the bushes. "Ok!" he chirped, "No problem!" Featherkit smiled at her friends as she threw her moss into the bush and started to wash her paws. Cranekit, Icekit, and Electrickit joined her. "What an ordeal," Cranekit groaned, "Featherkit almost got her head bit off. I got a tick on my head. Electrickit wouldn't stop laughing.... And Icekit was oblivious to it all!" Icekit nodded. Electrickit started to giggle, "But, didn't you see the look on Fishtail's face when you slapped him with the moss?" Featherkit laughed, too. She had indeed seen Fishtail's face. Cranekit scowled, "No, I didn't! I was too busy trying to shake a tick off my head!" Featherkit shuffled her paws, "Sorry about that." Cranekit shrugged, "What's done is done." Featherkit realized that Cranekit was right about Icekit. "How do you do that?" she asked Icekit. He looked up at her with icy blue eyes, "Do what?" "Ignore things." "I just block it all out," Icekit stammered, "I can't really explain it..." His voice trailed off as he aimed his icy stare across the clearing. Thornypelt was storming over. "Kits! Why did you screw up the tick job?" he hissed in Featherkit's face. Featherkit shrank back and whimpered, "I... I never did ticks before... and-and n-nobody told me how..." Fear filled her. Thornypelt was known for his claws and she was worried about them. Icekit leaned over and whispered, as if reading her mind, "He won't kill a kit of his Clan, especially with witnesses." He was right. Featherkit looked over and saw Icekit staring him down again, Cranekit sheathing and unsheathing his claws, and Electrickit vibrating in frustration as if lightning was being pumped through his paws. She puffed out her chest and raised her nose into the air. Before she had fallen asleep, Icekit had sensed that Thornypelt meant trouble. Perhaps he was a traitor. Thornypelt spat and stomped away. Icekit smiled, "What now?" Cranekit licked a paw and swiped it over his ear. "Let's play hide and seek!" Electrickit meowed, loud as always, "Might as well have lots of fun before Thornypelt tears us apart!" Chapter 3 "I'm coming!" Icekit yowled, darting up the tree Featherkit, Cranekit, and Electrickit were perched. "What bit you?" Featherkit giggled. "Spottedkit," Icekit hissed. "Same here," Cranekit shook his head, "As soon as that prissy she-cat entered the den I came running." "Or the fastest walking you can possible do!" Electrickit teased, a gleam in his blue eyes. Cranekit scowled. Icekit and Featherkit purred with amusement and Icekit flicked his tail at his brother affectionately. "Well," Cranekit huffed. Electrickit called, "She went to the dirtplace!" "Oh, good!" Cranekit jumped up and started clawing his way down the tree. Featherkit followed, but more recklessly. Icekit chose his foothold and began his decent. Electrickit jumped off and landed on his friend and kin, laughing loudly. "Get off, oaf!" Featherkit purred. She pummeled her back paws. "Ow..." Icekit groaned. He was on the bottom of the pile and he was the one being pummled by Featherkit. Electrickit jumped off and Featherkit got up. Cranekit was rapidly grooming his fur to get the dust out and Icekit shook himself and swiped a paw over his ear. "Hey, Featherbrain! What do you think your doing?" a voice hissed. Featherkit turned and a cold rock sank in her stomach. "Spottedkit," Icekit meowed frigidly, a hint of a growl in his voice. "Hello," Spottedkit purred, twining her tail with Cranekit's. "Get your paws off me!" Cranekit hissed, swatting her with a paw. "What do you want?" Featherkit asked, squaring up to the older kit. Spottedkit was only hours older than Featherkit. "Well, frankly, I want you to stop hanging out with them," the she-kit gloated. "Why?" she gasped the same time Electrickit shreiked, "What?" and Cranekit snarled. "Have I done something wrong?" Featherkit asked sincerely. "Of course, Featherbrain. I, ''Spottedkit, prettiest kit in the Clan, am being outdone by an ugly, dumb," Spottedkit started rattling a list and Featherkit cringed at every word. She wanted to run off and cry. The three kits beside her had their jaws dropped as Spottedkit, now speaking to the toms, continued, "and she is..." "Smarter than you!" Icekit interrupted. "Nicer than you!" Cranekit growled. "And so much more beautiful than you!" Electrickit finished. Featherkit's green eyes opened in shock and she felt a warm feeling spreading through her. Spottedkit's face was twisted in rage, "You like her, don't you!" Featherkit turned to her friends. "As a friend or a love?" Electrickit asked. Spottedkit snorted and opened her mouth to say. "She is a wonderful friend,"Cranekit piped up. "Silly you!" Featherkit purred, "We are too young to be choosing mates yet, but we can have friends, but you wouldn't know any of it. You are friendless." Electrickit sidled up to Featherkit and twined his tail with hers and flashed a radiant smirk at Spottedkit. Featherkit laughed as Spottedkit stormed away. "You will rue this day, Featherbrain!" "Oh, will she?" Cranekit spat. "D-do you really mean what you guys said about me?" Featherkit asked, "Because I am not very smart and my plain fur isn't as pretty as most." "Of course we mean it, Featherkit!" Icekit meowed, smiling. "You are smarter than me!" Electrickit declared. Cranekit sat next to her and Icekit and Electrickit surrounded me and meowed, "All four of us. We will always be friends." "Agreed!" Icekit meowed, nodding his head. The kits laughed. ''Friends! Featherkit thought, grateful to have them. Icekit, Cranekit, and Electrickit were silly, loyal, and kind. She couldn't ask for better friends. But there is always Spottedkit to worry about. A frozen chill was sent up and down her spine. What will Spottedkit do to me. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Now all you kits better be good," Cherrystream meowed to every kit in the nursery including Spottedkit, Troublekit, Electrickit, Cranekit, and Icekit. Featherkit nodded at her mother and asked, "Where are you going?" "The queens are going hunting," Cherrystream purred, "You kits drive us crazy!" Featherkit laughed, then bounded over to Icekit as the queens left the nursery. "What should we do?" Icekit asked. Featherkit shrugged and beckoned Cranekit and Electrickit over with her tail. They came over immediately. "Let's play hide and seek!" Electrickit shouted. "Yes!" Cranekit bounced a little on his toes. "Ok," Icekit smiled and nodded his head. Featherkit nodded, but her heart sank when she saw Spottedkit and Troublekit padding over. Oh no! The others saw it, too. "No," she murmured. "Fox dung!" Electrickit spat, his fur sticking up as if lightning bolts were being pumped from his anger. "Ta-ta!" Cranekit bid them a hasty goodbye and bounded away. Icekit stared, "They are back to their trouble, but we will never back down." "Cranekit! Come back!" Featherkit called starting to run after him, but she was knocked off her paws. "Careful little one!" Spottedkit sneered as if she were leader, "You should be ashamed. RiverClan doesn't want bad warriors." Featherkit glared at Spottedkit and tried to get up, but Troublekit pushed her flat against the ground. "Quit it!" Featherkit wailed. Troublekit was moons older than her and heavy. "Hey!" Electrickit shouted. Cranekit stormed over and hissed, "Quit it, arrogant fish brains!" "No thanks!" Troublekit replied cheerfully, boxing Cranekit on the side of his head. He swiped again, but he ducked nimbly and leapt at him, he sank his claws into the paw holding Featherkit. "Mrrroooow!" Troublekit yowled, yanking his paw up. Cranekit dangled from it like a mouse in a cat's jaws. Icekit strode forward and meowed, "Look! We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way!" Featherkit breathlessly scrambled up next to him and Electrickit. Cranekit came after he was flicked into the nursery wall. "The hard way," Spottedkit scoffed, "As if you could do much harm." Icekit narrowed his eyes angrily and nodded, "If you wish!" He lunged at Spottedkit and bowled her over. Icekit and Spottedkit scuffled for a minute before Icekit pinned her down. Troublekit hissed and jumped at Icekit, his claws unsheathed. Featherkit's heart skipped a beat. Icekit was not using unsheathed claws. Cranekit intercepted him swiftly and dodged a counter attack with more agility than Featherkit had ever seen. Electrickit shrieked and pounded toward Troublekit. Featherkit ran over to Icekit and Spottedkit. "Need help?" she asked. Icekit shook his head, a warm grin lighting his pelt. "Get off!" Spottedkit wailed, "You will ruin my fur!" "That's not all that needs ruining," Featherkit snorted. Icekit narrowed his eyes and stared her down until she looked away, whimpering as if he had dug claws into her. How does he do that! ''Featherkit gaped in awe. Icekit got off and Spottedkit ran away. "Thanks, Icekit," Featherkit purred. She licked his cheek gratefully. Icekit beamed, "Anytime, Featherkit. Let's go see how Cranekit is doing." Featherkit scurried over to an angry Torublekit whom Cranekit and Electrickit had pinned down. "Who has the white pelt in greenleaf now!" Cranekit crowed. Troublekit snarled and wriggled in his grasp. Featherkit laughed at Electrickit who was smiling into his foe's face. Cranekit and Electrickit got off and padded over. Troublekit snarled and went over to Spottedkit and they both glared at them. Icekit stared them down until they looked away. "Thanks! You are good friends!" Featherkit meowed, dipping her head. "You are so welcome!" Cranekit purred. "Yes! That was fun!" Electrickit agreed, bouncing on his toes. "As friends, we will always be here," Icekit nodded. Featherkit settled into her moss as the evening sky filtered into the den surrounded by her friends. ''I am so blessed to have friends like these, ''she thought. Exhausted and happy, Featherkit purred herself to sleep. Chapter 4 "Featherkit," a gentle voice entered her dream. A paw poked her side. Featherkit stretched her eyes open and she saw Icekit leaning over her. It was still quite dark in the den. Over the last few days, the kits had managed to curb Spottedkit's flirting and Troublekit's schemes. "Icekit?" Featherkit murmured, sitting up. She shook the sleep out of her eyes and gave her reddish-brown fur a few swift licks. "Come see this," Icekit meowed softly. Featherkit saw his eyes scanning the nursery and watched as he peeked outside the nursery and scanned the camp carefully. Featherkit bounded after him and asked, "Aren't Cranekit and Electrickit coming?" Icekit shook his head and beckoned her toward a tree. He climbed up carefully and she scampered up after him. Featherkit followed Icekit onto a big branch and he sat, staring at the sky on the horizon. "What are we doing?" Featherkit asked. "Watch." Featherkit fixed her eyes on the horizon. Gradually, the sky got lighter until Featherkit saw a great big ball of fire peeking over the WindClan hills. The sun turned the sky a deep shade of reddish pink. "Wow!" Featherkit breathed. She looked at Icekit, whose white pelt was glowing pink from the sunrise and his eyes reflected a purple color. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Icekit meowed. Featherkit nodded. The sunrise was very pretty. She felt Icekit's gaze on her. She met his gaze and it held warmth, not the usual iciness. When the sky was no longer pink, they came down from the tree. Cranekit was at the bottom, grooming his fur. Electrickit was bounding around outside, watching his breath billow from his mouth as the chill of leafbare settled. "Electrickit, into the nursery!" Sunglow, Electrickit's mother scolded him, "It's too cold to play outside." "This is my favorite weather," Icekit whispered to her and Cranekit. Icekit waded into the freezing stream and barely one tuft of fur lifted from his spine. "How do you do that?" Featherkit asked, awestruck. "I just block it out," he replied. "Into the nursery, kits!" Moonripple meowed briskly. "Yes, mother," Icekit nodded. Moonripple fussed over his wet fur, then they laid down on the moss. Featherkit clawed some of her nest into a ball and she batted it to Electrickit. Electrickit hit it with his tail to Cranekit. Cranekit hit it to Icekit and they went back and forth all morning, trying to pass the time. Featherkit chased after the ball and ran into a paw. She looked up and there was Troublekit, smirking, with his paw on the ball. He ran off with it and up the tree, leaving it on the highest, slimest branch he could reach. "Troublekit, you piece of fox dung!" Featherkit hissed. Cranekit bristled as Icekit narrowed his eyes. He looked at the branch with the moss and his eyes seemed to be calculating how much weight the branch would hold and the safest route to get there. Electrickit snarled and meowed, "We can get another moss ball." "I can't tear up my nest," Featherkit protested. "Oh, come on, Featherkit. Don't be selfish!" Troublekit sneered. Icekit meowed at last, "That branch can hold only a tiny amount of weight." Featherkit, Electrickit, and Icekit turned their gaze to Cranekit. Cranekit sighed, "Punish me for being light!" Featherkit could see that excitement was flickereing in his eyes though. "You are the perfect cat to do this. Everyone knows you are the lightest kit and by far the most careful. This will make it a sinch to get the moss ball back." Icekit quickly ran through the safest way to ascend to the branch and Cranekit nodded. "Good luck, Cranekit," Featherkit meowed. Cranekit, swift and light, jumped halfway up it's trunk and climbed his way up and shuffled his way to the first branch. He stepped out tentatively, then reached for his next target. He pulled his body up, quickly and he ran along the branch, jumping to the next. Featherkit was amazed at how agile her friend was. Cranekit looked like an eagle, soaring from branch to branch, and barely moving it. Cranekit reached the branch and he started out toward the moss ball. "Cranekit! Look out!" Electrickit yowled. He had seen something both Featherkit and Icekit had not seen. Troublekit was up there again. His claws were unsheathed and he was poised to slice his claws through the branch. Cranekit whirled around, maintaining balance and he started coming back. Featherkit frantically started up the tree. She looked back at Icekit. She could see he was calculating the distance of the fall and what the impact of his weight would be. "This is not going to be good!" Icekit shouted and he ran off and put a large piece of puffy moss where Cranekit might land. Featherkit slowly climbed up. Troublekit swiped then, his claws slicing through it after a bit of work cutting through. "Nooooooo!!!" Featherkit screamed. "Brother!" Icekit shouted, his icy blue eyes wide with fear. "Craaaaaaaaaaaanekit!" Electrickit wailed loudly. "Eeeyaaaaaaaaah!" Cranekit yowled as he started falling many fox-lengths toward the ground. "This is not going to work!" Icekit wailed. Above their heads, Cranekit flailed his paws and he grabbed a branch. He hung there and started climbing onto the branch. Troublekit was down there in an instance and he pushed Cranekit's paws until he started to fall once again. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" Featherkit wailed. She scrambled down the tree and rushed around the moss pile. Electrickit was zipping around like no tomorrow and he scrambled up the tree to confront Troublekit. Icekit was shouting and he actually started to cry. "Cranekit! I am going to catch you!" Featherkit shouted, tears streaming down her face as well. She threw herslef on the moss pile and Cranekit landed on her back. The breath was forced out of her and she forced herself to regain it. She got up and took a look at Cranekit, he was still. "Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Icekit wailed. Featherkit started to cry. Icekit wrapped his tail around her and tears rolled off his cheek. Featherkit turned to Troublekit who was smirking at the kits. "You!" Featherkit spat. She lunged at Troublekit and swiped with an unsheathed claw. Troublekit let out a hiss of surprise. Four long marks scored diagnally across his face. He spat and ran away. "Wow! Featherkit!" Electrickit purred. Icekit didn't say anything just ran after Troublekit with unsheathed claws. He came back a little while later. "I... I can't do anything..." Icekit sniffed. "You can," Featherkit meowed. "No. I cannot talk with social skills... What if, because of my difference, I risk all of our well-being?" "Maybe," Electrickit meowed. "No!" Featherkit growled, glaring at Electrickit. Electrickit gave her an apologetic glance. Thornypelt stormed over and gave her a look filled with fury. "What did you do to my son?" Thornypelt roared. Featherkit snarled and bared her teeth, "He hurt Cranekit! Look, you fox-heart!" Thornypelt saw Cranekit, laying in the moss and growled, "He did that! That's it! He's getting a long talk!" "He's still alive!" Icekit called. A glimmer of hope sparked inside Featherkit and she rushed over. "Cranekit! Can you hear me?" Electrickit shouted. Featherkit grabbed her friend by the scruff and ran off to the medicine den. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Featherkit padded into the den. Moonlight filtered into the den. She looked around at the sleeping kits and queens and saw Icekit huddled in the corner. "I apologize, Featherkit. I lost it..." Icekit sniffed. His eyes were bloodshot and the fur on his face was wet. "Icekit, I lost it, too. We all did," Featherkit meowed, bowing her head. "How is Cranekit," he asked, his eyes brimming with emotion. "His dislocated shoulder is back in place, but he's badly shaken," Featherkit meowed. "I have been thinking, Featherkit," Icekit meowed, "I think I should try to act like Electrickit." "Why? I like you as yourself." Featherkit meowed. "Just teach me," he pleaded, "I want to try." Featherkit took Icekit into the woods. "First step:" Featherkit began, "Don't cage your emotions. You don't have to be over-reactive, but show emotions." Icekit nodded. "Second step: you can't calculate everything." Icekit nodded and Featherkit went on. Chapter 5 "Hi, Spiderkit! Hi, Bushkit!" Icekit bounded over to the two cooler kits and bounced on his toes, "What's going on?" "Beat it!" Spiderkit snarled. Icekit started to shout, "You do not outrank me. Kits are kits." Featherkit watched the whole scene unfold. For two days, Icekit had tried to be normal. He wasn't suceeding though. ''I like the old Icekit. That's what makes him Icekit. Electrickit shook his head, "Icekit needs to stop. He's only making things worse." Featherkit sighed and knew she must agree with him. They decided to check in on Cranekit. "Hi, Cranekit. How are you feeling?" Featherkit meowed softly. Cranekit stared up at her with clear blue eyes and smiled. "I'm ok... I can't say the same about Icekit, though." Oh no... What now? ''Featherkit groaned inwardly. "What happened?" Electrickit asked, rolling his eyes. "He came in and started to cry. Very hard and loud I might add," Cranekit sighed. "Ok, we need to stop him," Electrickit said plainly. "Icekit!" she called into the camp. Icekit came running in. "Hi!" he chirped. "Icekit, I need you to go back to your old self. I like your difference and the old Icekit," Featherkit meowed. "Me, too," Cranekit chimed in. "Yes!" Electrickit bounced up on his toes. "Ok," Icekit shrugged off his new way and the wild mix of emotion in his eyes disappeared instantaniously. "I hated that." Featherkit smiled, "Let's go for a walk, Icekit." Icekit smiled back, "Ok." Featherkit led the way out of the den and sat by the stream. Icekit sat by the bank and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of nature. "So you didn't like my change?" Icekit asked. Featherkit shook her head, "Icekit is a kit that is very calm and smart. He may be a social outcast, but he will always be one of my best friends." Icekit looked at her and smiled, "Thank you, Featherkit. You are right." Featherkit watched as Icekit sniffed the air, "Do you smell something?" Featherkit sniffed the air, too. A horrible stench met her and she winced, "Yeah, I smell it." Icekit bristled. "It's behind me right?" Icekit asked. Featherkit nodded. The two kits stood still and Featherkit pricked her ears. Suddenly a fox burst from the bushes. Icekit shouted in fear and backed away. Featherkit was mortified, staring up at it in fear. She felt a rush of fury and she hissed at it. "You won't hurt my Clan!" she snarled. Icekit was calculating the force of the fox's blow based on how much strenght it looked like it had and he called, "Featherkit, we need to get out of here!" Featherkit realized he was right. She trembled and bolted. "Run!" Featherkit yowled. "Up the tree! Hurry!" Icekit gasped. They skidded to a halt at the bottom of the tree. Featherkit scrambled up with Icekit at her heels. The fox lunged at the tree and caught Icekit's tail in his jaws. Icekit yelped and his eyes grew larger than a his paw. The fox tugged and splinters flew as the fox dragged him down. "Icekit!" Featherkit wailed. She lunged from her branch and clawed the fox's eyes. It howled and let Icekit go. "Run!" Featherkit shouted. She took off and made sure Icekit was at her side. They burst into camp yowling. "Foxes!" Aspenstar spat, "RiverClan attack!" Featherkit panted heavily with Icekit next to her as she watched many RiverClan warriors attack the fox. "Just think," Featherkit breathed, "Someday, we will be able to fight off a fox!" Icekit smiled at the thought and meowed, "I can't wait until apprenticeship." "Wow! What a battle!" another voice chimed in. Featherkit turned to see Electrickit and Cranekit. "You look a lot better," she commented "I feel a lot better," Cranekit confirmed. "How old are we anyway?" Electrickit asked. "Three moons and a half moon," Icekit answered. "We'll be on our way to being warriors in no time!" Featherkit commented, trying to lighten the spirit as the cats licked their wounds the fox had dealt, but she thought that their apprenticeship would never arrive. "That's soooooooooo long," Electrickit complained. "It could be worse," Cranekit shrugged. Featherkit nodded. There were two litters in the nursery that were younger than them. "Well..." she purred, "Want to play hide and seek?" Her three friends murmured in agreement and she bounded of so Electrickit could count. ''Enjoy your kithood while you have it! ''she reminded herself, ''It will be the only one you will have. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Featherkit padded into the nursery and curled up in her nest. It had been a long day. Icekit was already curled up in his nest. He had gone to sleep early because of what he had been through for the past few days. She knew that becoming another personality wasn't easy, especially for a cat like Icekit. Cranekit yawned, "Good night, Featherkit." Then he curled up next to Icekit. Electrickit laid down beside his mother and brother and started to snore softly. Marblekit, Electrickit's brother looked over at him and cuffed him. Featherkit shuffled in her moss, not feeling tired. Featherkit stood up, quietly tip-toeing from her nest and out the entrance. She looked back into the nursery where Cherrystream was curled up next to the smaller frame of her brother, Beatkit. Featherkit narrowed her eyes and tip-toed out, her heart pounding wildly at the thought of seeing the lake for the first time all by herself. It was Electrickit's dare. "You won't do it!" Electrickit had teased. "I will!" Featherkit had mewed. She looked around the clearing, scanning to make sure it was empty. The blood roared in her ears. She smiled to herself. Featherkit stepped on light feet toward near the elders' den, where Marblekit had dug a small hole out of camp a while back. It was the perfect escape, since most of the elders couln't hear much. "Where are you going!?" a voice hissed behind her. Featherkit jumped, thinking it was a warrior. "Beatkit!" she hissed, "What the..." "Keep you're fur on!" Beatkit whispered. "I'm going to see the lake, ok," Featherkit gave her brother the answer quick and quiet. "Then I'm going with you," Beatkit mewed. "No," Featherkit grumped. "I'm going whether you like it or not," Beatkit decided, "You're my sister." "Fine," she growled, staring out the hole, "Let's go." Chapter 6 "Featherkit, this was a ''stupid ''idea!" Beatkit whispered, green eyes wide as something skittered in the bushes. ''Can't he put a mouse in it? ''Featherkit hissed to herself. "Why couldn't you ask one of your crushes to come?" her brother complained. Featherkit raised an eyebrow, "My crushes? Who on earth are my crushes?" "Duh! Icekit, Cranekit, Electrickit, Marblekit, or any of the tom friends you have!" Anger surged through her, "They are ''not ''my crushes!" "Then, what's with you guys grooming each other, and the complimenting, and what about Electrickit when he twined tails with you!" Featherkit narrowed her eyes at Beatkit, "It's called 'sharing tongues', Beatkit, and Electrickit did that to chase Spottedkit away. In addition, friends ''compliment ''each other." Beatkit wrinkled his nose, "Ugh... Spottedkit." "I know." "I believe you Featherkit," Beatkit nodded. "Thank you... besides, I'm sure none of them have any real feelings for me. If they crush a bit, father says its natural. He says its called 'kit crushing' and that it's nothing major and just a phase," Featherkit pointed out. "Rushdust is a wise cat, and Featherkit, you have good logic for a bossy sister." "Thanks," Featherkit huffed, looking up at the sky for any night birds. Trivia *Icewrath fights with his claws, Craneheart fights with his words. *Craneheart's many quirks include: dislike for physical contact with cats other than his family and friends (like Featherswirl), having many allergies, and fainting when he is surprised by wounds or other things. *Icewrath is older than Craneheart by only minutes. *Featherswirl is older than Beatstep